Inpulsa
One of the mechanics under Captain Boa, Inpulsa is a level-headed, no-nonsense voice of reason among the crew, often times being a bit of a control freak who wants to get things done. Though abrasive and blunt, he is reasonable and fiercely loyal to his captain. Basic Information Name: 'Xrthlktl Vlkrtkl (Nicknamed Inpulsa) '''Age: '''42 '''Sex: '''Male '''Height: '''7'5" long, from end to end '''Species: 'Scolectrica '''Home Planet: '''Tonitram '''Job: '''Mechanic '''Creator: Zixal Arsenal: ''' * A single, multi-purpose tool that can be used for a variety of purposes whenever he needs it to- as well as a simple energy pistol. '''Inventory: * A battery pack, which he can use to store massive amounts of electrical energy on top of his natural capabilities, as well as multiply his discharges. Description A centipede-like alien with electric properties. From front to back, he is just over 7 feet long, and when standing, reaches up just about half that distance. His body sitting at two feet wide and a foot thick, he has sixteen individual limbs, eight on each side of his body that extend about a foot and a half away from the body. Each limb is cylindrical with a conical tip, each averaging out to about 5 inches in diameter. The eight limbs on the front of his body end in small, three-tipped claws that open triangularly, and the remaining end in four-tipped claws in a similar manner. The majority of his body is colored dark blue, with streaks of green and light blue on alternating segments. His legs are a pale silver-brass, and each, along with his body, are armored exoskeleton segments. His eyes sit at the front of his body, bright and glowing yellow, and sit just above two sickle-like fangs that only barely close over his mouth. Said mouth is tucked just under his decently-sized fangs, and consists mostly of individual grinding mouth parts. He has two wire-like antenna that stretch away from the center of his head. Two antenna-like appendages stick out from his rear end in a similar fashion to his antenna. Personality {Agile || Grouchy || Level-headed || Methodical || Demanding || Cowardly || Intelligent || Control Freak || Uplifting} Inpulsa is a somewhat withdrawn character who hates the feeling of being useless. Because of this, he often tries to push his way into situations where he believes he may be able to help, and will occasionally try to take the reigns. He mostly fails, but this doesn’t stop him from trying again. He earnestly wants to be of use to the pirate crew, and despite his general lack of combat ability, finds his own ways to help in a tight scenario. His size and mobility combined with electric capabilities make him a decent utility and rather dangerous in combat if within close range, but he overall tends to hide away and let the better fighters take care of the situation. He can occasionally be frustrated and overbearing, but underneath his literal exoskeleton of a shell, he does want to see success out of the whole crew. (Though he wants to see more from himself.) Strengths * Inpulsa's small size combined with his high speed and mobility makes him a hard-to-catch target with a wide range of accessibility * A decently durable exoskeleton, capable of deflecting weak, non-direct projectiles * Inpulsa wields powerful electrokinesis, capable of utilizing it for combat or various other tasks * He is decently physically strong, and holds (like most scolectrica) wrestling experience * Inpulsa has been trained professionally in mechanical ship maintenance * His compound eyes (unlike actual centipedes) provide a rather high-quality sense of sight * Sixteen limbs, enough said * Inpulsa also wields electromangetism, allowing him to pull himself towards metal, or move metal in relation himself, and vice-versa Weaknesses * Inpulsa has very low pain tolerance, leading to a quick flight reaction from combat * Poor to no combat training in general, making him overall not very viable for large-scale battles * He is greatly inexperienced with ranged weapons, having no training with them * Being a centipede-esque creature, Inpulsa is not capable of jumping * Lack of charisma * Inpulsa learned the common language second after his native one, which means he speaks in a rather broken and simplistic dialect * Unlike actual centipedes, Inpulsa has a very dull sense of smell Backstory Inpulsa was one of many scolectrica that were designated as “higher maintenance” to a recently opened spaceport, wherein the scolectrica drafted would be provided with a battery pack (widely considered a high-class utility within their society) and mechanical education required to upkeep ships that had landed, as well as a number of other miscellaneous machinery and tools that may be necessary. Inpulsa had always been a recluse in the class, but excelled in it. Only a month into deployment as one of the repairbugs for the interplanetary miners, a high-ranking ship belonging to a rather influential interstellar conglomerate was sabotaged and crashed immediately after liftoff, containing multiple high-grade and expensive materials that were not allowed by the scolectrica for excavation. Immediately, many of the maintenance workers were to blame. Inpulsa was framed for the incident, and was believed to have spiteful connections with the cheating conglomerate. On the verge of """""political""""" war, Inpulsa was declared a criminal of state, and a bounty was set for his arrest when he disappeared from his job. After an extensive amount of time, including him stowing away on a departing mining ship, Inpulsa ended up in the middle of nowhere, on a planet he didn’t know, fleeing from his own society. It was about then that he met his future captain. ' Trivia' *He has arachnophobia. Specifically spiders. Six legs. No more, no less. Spiders. *He still greatly relies on his species' natural capabilities of electrokinesis and wrestling in order to handle opponents. *Inpulsa tries his best to be charasmatic and witty at times, but ultimately fails. *Because Inpulsa is slow low to the ground and the ship is so small, the scolectrica usually prefers to traverse the Viva Nova by scaling the walls on the side rather than the floor in fear of being stepped on by a rush of movement. With the introduction of the much larger, much more spacious Maya Agava, Inpulsa is much more capable of getting around, but he still prefers the walls to stay out of the way. Category:Mechanic Category:Crew Member Category:Character